


cups and the clouds

by kenji_nx



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dunno how to put tags, revised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenji_nx/pseuds/kenji_nx
Summary: it is raining heavily outside. josh and sejun woke up early and decided to enjoy their cup of coffee.
Relationships: John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Josh Cullen Santos, SeJosh - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	cups and the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> i proofread this one but i dunno,, i'm kinda lazy to think too much so you might encounter typographical and grammatical errors... pls bear with me.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this one and pls don't kill me. i wrote too much fluff and this might make you uhh,, cringe.
> 
> sejosh lubog ehe

There's something with mornings that Sejun likes a lot. Aside from the cold but beautiful pouring rain outside the window and the morning coffee he's always looking forward to… there's still another thing that he's happy about waking up to.

No, scratch that… there's someone that will always be the reason why he's happy when he wakes up.

A smile crossed his lips as he carefully rose up– scared that he might wake up the man beside him– and using his right elbow as his support, he turned to his side to look at Josh who's sleeping soundly.

Sejun's smile became wider when the man moved to scratch his nose, then went back to sleep after.

That's one of the things that he liked about Josh. Josh is really– when he said really, he means really really– a heavy sleeper. They differ in the fact that Sejun is a light sleeper. Josh is kinda hard to wake up, especially in the morning. His deep slumber always seemed fun to him.

Sejun gently tapped Josh' arm. “Hey… wake up.”

The latter didn't budge so Sejun tried shaking him instead. Josh groaned and mumble some inaudible words that the younger just laughed at.

“Hey, sleepyhead… wake up. It's already 10:00 A.M.”

Josh hates waking up late because he don't wanna miss his daily routine– dancing and making some choreographies. The man usually wakes up at 9:00 to start doing his morning ritual that he considers as his morning exercise. Sejun's sorry but he had to lie to wake him up.

“What?” Josh said in a soft voice, still half-conscious.

“I said, it's already 10:00 A.M. You missed one day of your daily routine,” Sejun responded with a grin.

He witnessed how Josh immediately stood up and face him. “Why didn't you wake me up? You know I never wanna miss even just a day… You…” Josh used both his palms to cover his face, frustrated with the news he heard.

Sejun chuckled. “Dummy… it's just 7:00 A.M in the morning, I'm just kidding you.”

And with that, Josh went on top of Sejun, jokingly held the taller's neck as if he's choking him.

“You really love pranking me, don't you?” Josh asked in a sarcastic tone as he let go of him and went back to lie on the bed.

“I love seeing your panicking face… you look funny and awful at the same time,” he said while laughing that Josh only replied with a grimace.

“Let's go and make our morning coffees then… since you woke me up with that not-so-funny prank of yours and my whole spirit became wide awake. I can't go back to sleep now.” Josh stood and started to walk going to their room's door.

Sejun only laughed because of the way the man spoke. He stood up and decided to fix the ruined bed cloth first before following Josh to the kitchen.

After doing his business, he went out of their room to check on Josh who's maybe still at the kitchen and mixing two cups of coffee.

There, he saw Josh who's back is facing him. He looks busy so Sejun chose not to bother him for the meantime.

After a few moment, the older man turned and met his eyes. Josh– who's already holding a cup of coffee– smiled at him so he smiled back and closed the distance between them.

“Same amount of coffee and sugar?”

“Yes, boss. I know you like your coffee more bitter than sweet.” Josh leaned back using his elbows on the sink for a better and more comfortable position.

The younger man picked up the cup of coffee that is waiting to be savoured and smelled its strong aroma.

The rain, a coffee and Josh… what a good morning for Sejun.

They both went silent as they drank from their own mugs. Aware of the surroundings, Josh turned his gaze to the man beside him.

One thing that Josh know about Sejun the most is that, Sejun thinks a lot. Not in the way that he would overthink about the smallest things but the latter usually spend his time thinking more than doing anything.

“A penny for your thoughts?” he asked Sejun who was a bit startled with his sudden spoke of words.

“Nothing… I was just thinking,” Sejun said, eyes still fixated at the cup he's holding.

“Thinking… 'bout what?”

The younger looked at him with a cheeky smile. “You…”

His eyebrows knitted as a sign of confusion.

“I'm thinking about us,” Sejun added. “I don't know, I'm just… really happy. I don't know how to explain but I just realized that I'm really lucky to have you.”

Josh tried to suppress his smile but to no avail. He just can't help but to smile while looking at the man beside him with adoration.

“Imagine waking up with a beautiful, intelligent and a talented man who you knew, accepts you and your imperfections… your flaws. Damn, just that thought makes me smile already.” Sejun looked at him, eyes telling how happy he is.

“And you know how much I love the rain… coffees. We both do and everything just feel so perfect right now. I just realized… maybe we are really meant for each other. Man…” He paused and sighed. “I just really love you, it makes me wanna cry.”

Josh laughed at his lover's remarks. “I knew that you're gonna repeat those again, I lost count already! You're saying those every freaking day, stop acting like this is the first you told me that.”

Sejun laughed with him but decided not to reply anymore.

His gaze went back to Sejun when he felt the man held his wrist and gently pulled him closer. He went straight to sit on the chair– with Josh following him– and placed his cup on top of the table.

“What?” Josh asked, still standing.

Sejun just tapped his lap two times and smiled at Josh.

The latter felt his cheeks heat up at the idea of Sejun asking him to sit on his lap. He doesn't know if it is because of embarassment or because of romantic excitement.

Still have no idea what to do instead, Josh just did what Sejun is asking for. He slowly went closer to him and sit on the man's thighs, his back facing him.

Josh felt Sejun's arms covered his belly. He hugged him, tight enough for them to feel each other's warmth.

The older put down his coffee mug just right beside Sejun's and held the man's arms that is wrapped around him with both his hands.

“You okay? You're being extra clingy today,” Josh said with a soft and calm voice.

He felt Sejun tightened his grip. “Nothing… is it bad if I'm being clingy? Don't you like it?” Josh could imagine his man pouting while saying those.

“Of course not,” Josh denied with a chuckle. “Just not used to it. You're not this clingy, this is the first time you asked me to do such a thing just to hug me.”

Sejun nodded. “Then get used to it already…” He raised his head to look at Josh. “I'll always do this from now on. I'll spoil you with hugs and kisses… with love and affection.”

“Stop!” Josh laughed. “But okay… maybe I really should be.”

Sejun just beamed a smile as he lowered his head to bury his face on Josh' back.

He still can't understand what he is feeling. He just wanna hold Josh like that, pepper him with kisses, tell him endless I love you's and tell him how much he adore, appreciate and care for him.

That feeling makes him wanna scream because no matter how many times he do and say those, it is still not enough to explain how he felt for his lover.

It's as if no dictionary could define how much he loves Josh.

He don't wanna lose him.

He don't wanna let him go.

He wanna cherish every moment with him.

He wanna kiss him.

He wanna make love to him.

Anything that could make Josh feel the love he have for him.

“Josh?”

The man hummed.

“I love you.”

Josh was caught off guard and was unable to respond immediately.

“I love you too. So much,” Josh replied with a smile.

A satisfied smile etched on Sejun's face.

He wanted Josh. He loves him… really.

Josh is more than a cup of coffee that energizes him throughout the day.

Josh is more than the rain that makes him wanna cry because of it's beauty.

Josh is more than a home that is serving as his safe zone.

Josh is his everything. His strength, his happiness, his home.

**Author's Note:**

> ajshajshjashs thank u ^___^ kudos and such are appreciated. wuv u, besties.


End file.
